Hero Strategy: Wraith
" ---- Necro Sentinel from Nocturna. ]] Darkspore is an unusual RPG. In most games, characters fit a specific class, and can really only do that job. In Darkspore, Heroes can perform a variety of tasks. Most notably, there is a lack of true tanks, characters whose sole purpose is to soak up damage for allies. Except for Wraith, the Spectre of Vengeance. Wraith, as many players have said, simply seems to be incapable of dying. A solely defense-oriented Hero, almost all of his abilities are focused on keeping him alive, outlasting his enemies. General Information Wraith is a solid (or non-solid) wall, shrugging off attacks. One of the biggest Heroes in the game, Wraith is a great character for defensive and utility teams. In Co-op, he can take the pressure off of his allies, leaping straight into the thick of things then scattering them. Wraith likes Dual Leech gear. He isn't the best at actually dealing damage, so he needs to keep his health and power high. He also likes ways to hurt many enemies at once. Viper's Thornado and Zrin's Plasma Column are two abilities that pair well with him. With Thornado players can cast it then follow up with Death's Embrace, sending the Darkspore running away in panic while poisoned. At the same time Plasma Column requires Wraith to keep the enemies close for the best damage. Sage's Strangling Briars and Char's Fiery Eruption can be placed at any point on the screen, so naturally they can be put under the caster. Meditron's Reconstruct can be used to further increase Wraith's survivability by healing him and increasing his maximum health. However, players will want high Cooldown and Power as Wraith has a large amount of health which may take longer to restore than say the health of a Ravager. Tork, despite his nerf, could be a useful squadmate depending on the enemies Wraith encounters. If he is the victim of many enemies that deal status effects Sporogenesis can be used to cleanse him of these effects and net some extra healing. Base Stats & Unlock Levels : Abilities - Basic Attack: Suppressive Blow Range: 4 meters Cooldown: ?? Cast Type: Instant : "Melee attack that suppresses the target for '''2.4' seconds and causes 8-12 physical damage. The suppression can not occur more than once per 10 seconds."'' Suppressive Blow is a decent attack. The ability to inflict Suppression on an enemy is greatly appreciated, and can shut down enemies like Underminds, Raytheoids, and Molten Crawlers. Also, it may not the most powerful Basic Attack compared to other Sentinels, but it has the biggest range of them all. ''' '- Unique Ability: 'Death's Embrace Range: Self Cooldown: ?? Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: : "Summons ghosts in a '''7'm radius that deal '''14-25 / 15-26 / XX-XX / XX-XX energy damage and terrify enemies for 5''' seconds."'' Although Ghostform is possibly the best defense Ability, Death's Embrace is really what makes Wraith a great Tank. AoE Energy Damage plus a terrify to opponents hit by the attack makes Wraith a great disrupter. Just charge to the middle of a horde or at the toughest enemy and hit Death's Embrace. This ability is best used against hordes. A common mistake is trying to use Death's Embrace ''as a finisher to kill off large groups of Darkspore. The truth is the damage is a bonus, and the real purpose is to terrify enemies. This will just send the enemies running, likely not dead, and leaving you to chase them down while taking little to no damage at all. Any stats that increase AoE efficiency are useful, ''+ Energy Damage and + Negative Status Effect Duration are also very good. : : '- Squad Ability: 'Ghostform Range: Self Cooldown: ?? Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: ?? : ''"Becomes incorporeal for '''6 '''seconds, causing projectiles to pass through Wraith and granting a '''100% chance to dodge physical attacks "'' Death's Embrace ''is Wraith's ''"Vengeance", but it's Ghostform that makes his "Spectre".' '''Having a temporary invulnerability is extremely good and, since it's a Squad Ability all Heroes in Wraith's Squad benefit from this. Note however, that ''Ghostform should only be used when Wraith is overwhelmed or in nasty situations, such as having yourself pummeled to death by Invincitrons and Carrion Shamblers, fighting against a legion of long-range Darkspore or standing in the way of a shooting Quadrakiller. The stats that Ghostform requires are Buff Duration and Cooldown Reduction, since this ability is vital to Wraith's survival. Modifiers * Wraith's Ghostform: Dodged attacks steal life. '''(Styx's Affix) * '''Wraith's Ghostform: Dodged projectiles increasse Movement Speed. (Kylak's Affix) : : ''' '- Passive: 'Desecrated Visage : "Enemies within '''12'm deal '''15% reduced damage."'' This is what makes Wraith tick, the ability to negate all damage directed to himself and his allies. Combined with the natural bulkiness of a Sentinel, this makes Wraith a very durable character. In Co-op, this also allows his allies to have their own durability increased. Variants - Alpha: Lifeforce Siphon Range: ?? Cooldown: ?? Cast Type: Channeled Power Cost: ?? : "Channeled health drain that steals '''105' health from a single target over 6''' seconds. While channeling, you are shielded and takes '''50% less damage from all sources."'' This ability is a favorable one for the fact that it leeches life from a target, and during the channel, will take even less damage than other Necro heroes thanks to Wraith's Passive Ability, adding up to 65% less damage. A strategy in Co-op would involve the other player(s) using Revenant and Jinx's Curse of Weakness. Revenant could constantly fire projectiles at a ranged enemy, while Jinx's Squad Ability, Wraith's Passive and Lifeforce Siphon, as well as Ghostform cause the enemy to deal no damage at all to Wraith, and 100% threat increase could ensure the other player(s) won't be attacked by the foe. However, this Necro-dominant party could be a liability on Nocturna, where Necro Darkspore are common. Any parts that subtract incoming damage would be helpful, and Channeling Speed could be, but that could also cause the damage reduction's duration to lessen, but a meaningful amount of Channeling Speed is hard to come by. Increases to Energy Damage are appreciated by this Ability and, when equipping with Health Leech, one can simply outheal the damage dealt by Lifeforce Siphon. Additionally, Channeling Speed will reduce the time the damage redution is up. : - Beta: Phantom Charge Range: ?? Cooldown: ?? Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: ?? : "Charges through enemies, causing '''17-25' energy damage and suppressing them for 2''' seconds."'' Wraith Beta is great at disabling multiple enemies in one shot (assuming you don't fly into a wall instead). Phantom Charge is a great way to cover distance, and once in the middle of a group Wraith can use Death's embrace to make the enemies scatter. Use the same gear you normally would when fielding Wraith, and you should be fine. : - Gamma:'' Affliction Bolt'' Range: ?? Cooldown: ?? Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: ?? : ''"Summons a semi-intelligent necroplasm for '''12 seconds which will inflict a curse upon each enemy it touches. Cursed enemies will take XX energy damage over 8''' seconds."'' This Variant can be played similarly to Skar Delta, except for the fact that he has no way to Crit every time. One may activate Affliction Bolt, then follow up with Death's Embrace, causing Darkspore to scatter while taking damage over that duration, creating an AoE version of Revenant's Terrifying Curse. Activating Ghostform and using this ability will make Wraith nearly impenetrable while ''Ghostform ''is active, and enemies take constant damage during this period. One will, as always with Wraith, want to avoid energy-resistant Darkspore if he lacks sufficient weaponry, as his basic is the only ability of his that deals physical damage. ''+%Projectile Speed, +%Energy Damage, +%Periodic Damage, +%Duration of Harmful Statuses Inflicted, ''and, suprisingly, ''+%Movement Speed ''(so that Wraith can carry the necroplasm to farther-away foes) are all helpful. : - Delta: ''Soul Link'' Range: Self-target Cooldown: ?? Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: ?? : ''"Damage taken by Wraith is shared among the rest of the squad for '''12 seconds. Healing is also shared but only after Wraith is at full health. While Soul Link is active, Wraith will gain the passive abilities of the other squad members."'' Wraith Delta is arguably the most bulky character in the game. With the combined Health pools of all three Heroes in the player's squad and a passive that reduces damage taken, this variant can survive hordes that most other Heroes would be slaughtered in. If you couple this with, say, Titan and Zrin, expect to become truly immortal. Not only will you have tripled health, but you will also have all defensive passives. Add +Threat Increase loot, and all of your allies will be able to massacre while you distract enemies. A squad of Wraith Delta and any Zrin and Viper variant has been proven to be able to survive 18-4 on solely Capsules and Dual Leech. Zrin's DPS Squad Ability Plasma Column, along with Viper's Toxicity Passive allow for Dual Leech gear to be used to its fullest. Like every other user of Soul Link, ''Wraith Delta needs maximum Cooldown Reduction and Dual Leech. This is a hypothetical list over all heroes' passives and their possible combinations with Wraith: *'Tork' - ''Sporogenesis can be used to heal Wraith by cleansing all debuffs he had. Tork's Passive, Rampant Growth, will also increase the efficiency of Zrin's'' Plasma Column and Viper's ''Toxicity. *'Arborus' - Thorn Bark ''goes well with Wraith. While ''Ghostform renders Wraith immune to ranged attacks, Thorn Bark can be used to reduce damage from melee attacks, when Ghostform is not active. Arborus' Squad Ability can increase Wraith's attack prowess, or with the proper Squad Ability Modifier increase his maximum Health, which is good on either count. *'Viper' - With Dual Leech gear Wraith uses Viper's Toxicity to net in extra Health and Energy. This ability, along with Thornado pairs well with Zrin's Plasma Column. *'Arakna' - Essence Volley ''is a nice way to steal health from Wraith's adversaries, that is true. However, ''Soul Collector doesn't really do much for Wraith, and requires that the Soul Link be kept up constantly. And by the way, it really isn't a good idea to keep heroes of the same Genesis Type in the same Squad. *'Lumin' - Lumin has a decent Squad ability and an excellent Passive... both of which would be better used on any of the Ravager-class Necro Heroes, though Wraith could find Chain Lightning and Charged Field being a big boon. *'Zrin' - Plasma Column ''is one of the best ways to get Health and Energy with Dual Leech, and pairs excellently with Viper's ''Toxicity. Zrin's Passive,'' Hardened Mantle'', also adds to Wraith's bulkiness. *'Blitz' - Plasma Wreath ''is an excellent Squad Ability for such a defensive Hero, and if paired with Titan, then ''Absorption Shield will be even stronger. Deadly Precision is also a nice bonus. *'Orion '- Chrono Flux will lower all Cooldowns, which will help Wraith much by keeping the Soul Link up constantly. Chronostabilizer is somewhat out of place on Wraith, but extra Movement and Attack Speed never hurts. When Wraith has Chronostabilizer, it is strongly recommended to keep an eye on his HP bar. *'Magnos' - By using Blitz's Plasma Wreath ''and Wraith's own ''Ghostform, one can make the swing of Wraith's axe a deadly force with Magnos in the Squad. Kinetic Wave ''is great for keeping enemies away from your allies in Co-op, as well as being a pure "damage sponge", in essence - a true Tank. *'Maldri '- Increasing Wraith's Dodge ups his survivability in close quarters. ''Probability Assult can be paired with Wraith's Death's Embrace or other Squad Abilities to disrupt enemies, however, Maldri's Squad Ability is far from reliable, but still useful. *'Skar' - While Skar's Passive is nearly useless on Wraith, Shadow Cloak ''when used with Zrin's ''Plasma Column can deal massive damage, netting massive abounts of Health and Energy if equipped with Dual Leech. But, heroes of the same Genesis Type in the same Squad aren't a very good idea. Not to mention, if one encounters a Necro Resistant Elite. *'Vex' - Haste Field will help Wraith escape hordes, and will boost allies' DPS, so is a good way to help in co-op. Additionally, his Squad Ability helps eventual escapes even more. Not to mention, that it can be used the other way around, which would be jumping straight into a horde and spamming Abilities. *'Goliath' - Goliath's Passive will not help that much as it randomly targets enemies, but will help allies destroy a boss, if Target Reticule lands on the boss. Arc Weld is somewhat useful, since Wraith will be constantly in the middle of the battle, so arcing Energy Damage doesn't hurt, when taking down hordes. *'Revenant' -Revenant has a considerably weak Passive, but it is a good way to keep enemies on leash for Wraith. However, as mentioned before, it isnt't a good idea to have multiple heroes of the same Genesis in the same Squad. *'Krel' - Krel's stun is always very dangerous, if timed correctly, but Wraith's only AOE is Death's Embrace, which already terrifies. However, if Sage is in the team, then expect to be able to render enemies helpless for 17 seconds if you combine it with Death's Embrace, by which time, if you have cooldown reduction gear, you can repeat the sequnce! *'Andromeda' - Since Wraith doesn't have any projectile attacks, Gravitic Field is completly useless for Wraith. Repulsion Sphere, on the other hand, can come in handy, when being overwhelmed. *'SRS-42' - A boost to damage is always useful, but unfortunately Wraith has to keep moving, so it won't help that much. The dazing of Flak Cannon, however, is always appreciated. *'Savage' - A pet that deals Phsyical Vulnerability and can ressurect its owner is a great boon, and with Savage in the squad Wraith gets exactly that. *'Sage' -Sage's Passive is not very effective for a tank, but any damage done to enemies is good damage and Strangling Briars are very strong-- a DPS slow! *'Jinx' - Spirit Aura, being a "Kill = Power Replenish", is, in overall, quite useful for Wraith, since he will be bashing out damage, outright killing his enemies. Curse of Weakness is great too, but, as always, not a good idea to have multiple heroes of the same Genesis Type in the same Squad. *'Char' -Char's Passive helps alot, temporarily stunning anyone nearby, and his Fiery Eruption can reduce healing, one of only 2 abilities in the whole game that does that. The only problem with Concussive Orbit is that it takes time to recharge, time that Wraith may not always have. *'Titan' - Absorption Shield increases Wraith's survivability by outright preventing damage. With Blitz's Plasma Wreath that shield grows even more powerful. Dazing Shot ''is a good Squad Ability to boot. *'Seraph-XS' - Seraph-XS is not built for Soul Link Squads. Her Squad Ability is lackluster and her Passive serves Wraith no purpose. It would be best to let her be used as the main Hero in other squads. *'Meditron' - Meditron's Squad Ability will be useful for Wraith, because it boosts max health as well as healing, but his Passive is not very helpful, but still, '''damage is damage', which is always good. Recommended Stats : See Character Abilities & Stats For More Information Equip like any other Sentinel, focusing on Strength, Health and Power. NOTE: Not all of these stats are necessary, but are things to keep an eye out for. Also, these stats mainly apply to just Wraith and his abilities, not any other squad abilities. :+xx% Damage for Necro Attacks :'-xx% Damage from Necro Attacks' Because of the Same Genesis Vulnerability :+ xx% Cooldown Reduction' All Abilities' :+%Projectile Speed Wraith Gamma's Affliction Bolt :+%Helpful Status Duration ''"Ghostform" Squad Ability, Wriath Delta's "''Soul Link" :+xx% Attack Speed Cap is 150% (2.5x) :+xx% Periodic Damage Wraith Alpha's "Lifeforce Siphon", Wraith Gamma's "Affliction Bolt" :+xx% Area Effect Damage "Death's Embrace" unique ability, and Wraith Beta's "Phantom Charge"? :+xx% Area Effect Radius "Death's Embrace" unique ability, and Wraith Beta's "Phantom Charge"? :+xx% Area Effect Duration. ''"Death's Embrace"'' unique ability, and Wraith Beta's "Phantom Charge"? : +xx Physical Damage (and/or) +xx% Physical Damage "Suppressive Blow" basic attack :+xx Energy Damage (and/or) +xx% Energy Damage "Death's Embrace" unique ability, Wraith Gamma's "Affliction Bolt", and Wraith Alpha's "Lifeforce Siphon". : +xx% Increased Range All Abilities that have Ranges : +xx% Power Leech : +xx% Health Leech : +xx Weapon Max Damage (and/or) +xx% Weapon Max Damage "Suppressive Blow" basic attack : +xx Weapon Min Damage (and/or) +xx% Weapon Min Damage "Suppressive Blow" basic attack : Squad Ability Modifiers (optional but sometimes helpful) :: (Styx's) Wraith's Ghostform: Dodged attacks steal life. :: (Kylak's) Wraith's Ghostform: Dodged projectiles increasse Movement Speed. : Immune to being (debuff type) by Darkspore (fully optional but helpful) : Any sorts of Boons from certain Loot (optional but helpful) : Was this Helpful? How Helpful Was This? On a scale of 0 to 10. (0 being Worst and 10 being Best) 10 (ten) 9 (nine) 8 (eight) 7 (seven) 6 (six) 5 (five) 4 (four) 3 (three) 2 (two) 1 (one) 0 (zero) : Category:Hero Strategy Category:Heroes Category:Darkspore Gameplay Category:Darkspore Category:Necro Category:Sentinels